April Fools
by SnowRider14
Summary: It is the sequel to 'The confession of Love', Kyoko has a practical joke for Ren, just how did he take it? I warn you first, you may either Like it or burn me. Either way reviews are loved.


Disclaimer: Don't own Skip beat.

I think this is my worse one yet! But just read it and bear with it. I will try and fix it up sooner or later = =''' SORRY IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT. BUT I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE REVIEW'S

April Fool's day

If I have one thing to say early in the morning that would be that Yashiro, my manager is behaving very strange… It wasn't like him at all... let me describe what happened this morning.

Today is another hectic day, from the moment I woke up, Yashiro was right beside me nagging about today's very busy schedule. I was personally very surprised, for Yashiro was never so pushy before. Even if there were schedules that made the day jammed pack, he would still sit in my living room helping himself to some tea and WAIT for me to get up on my own.

Believing something was strange about Yashiro, things only got worse. As I approached the wall to grab my keys, Yashiro appeared out of nowhere and took them for me saying in a very agitated voice

"Come on Ren! We are going to be late!"

I looked at my watch to remember it had already stopped working, as I reached for my mobile phone Yashiro snapped at me once more.

"It's 7: 30, Ren why are you so slow today?"

I smiled and replied

"Well why are you in a rush today Yashiro? I mean, the shoot doesn't start until 8:30. We will be there in perfect time if we left as usual."

Yashiro after leaving my house seemed to relax a little more as he replied in a manager like tone.

"Well, we need to get something to eat for breakfast Ren. I don't want Kyoko killing me because you weaselled out of breakfast like you try to do every day."

Shoot. He caught me. I sighed as I slipped into my car and place the keys into the start engine. I guess Yashiro saw Kyoko yesterday or something of the sort, because Yashiro tends to forget Kyoko's threats unless he saw her recently. I guess that explains his very weird behaviour earlier.

"Yo Ren! What's rocking the house today?"

I smiled at the European actor, he arrived recently and I personally took him to see the president myself.

"Oh, just here for an interview Luke. So what brings you here?"

Luke seemed to be staring at my manager in a very weird way, I was surprised. I didn't think Luke was gay…

"I remember you! I saw you the other day with…"

"Sorry! I don't know what you're saying."

Luke didn't stop there because he quickly dragged Yashiro far away from me as he whispered something into Yashiro's ear. It was like a magic word or something because Yashiro seems to be very eager to whisper back. Soon they were all lost in their own la la land.

Their expressions remind me Kyoko when she is describing fairies, and I know what happens when someone tries to burst their bubble. They become hellish and they would probably bite my head off if I try to cut in.

I decided I should leave them alone and head towards my interview to get things over and done with. I mean after the interview I have an hour for lunch. I stopped my tracks, 1 hour? Yashiro knows I wouldn't take one hour to have lunch… what was that about?

I had a strange suspicion. Every time Yashiro clears some space in my schedule giving me free time that I didn't need, that is usually because Kyoko wants to see me. Hmm… perhaps Yashiro wasn't being strange at all.

Ever since Yashiro was convinced I like Kyoko, he wouldn't leave me alone about it. At the start his inquisitive poking was strange now, it is more like a daily thing I have to deal with.

"And with that, we end our interview with Mr Tsuruga Ren. Thank you Mr Tsuruga for joining us on the show today."

"Not a problem."

I got up and started walking down the stage set. As soon as I arrive Luke and Yashiro seemed to instantly appear beside me. They look like they still haven't come back from la la land yet.

"Had fun talking to each other Luke?"

Luke just smirked at me. It is the first time he hasn't found a comeback and merely smirked at me, Yashiro's strange behaviour must be affecting others as well. I had high hopes that I would see Kyoko soon when I was at lunch with Luke and Yashiro, and that didn't turn out to be a waste of time.

"Tsuruga-san…"

Kyoko seemed a little bit flushed as she arrived and greeted me. Her eyes weren't meeting mine, it was as if she was very scared and that she is hiding something for me. Either way I am just glad I could spend time with her.

"Mogami-san, so is there something you need help with?"

Kyoko seem to find her shoes way more interesting than my face, which is not common. She would always greet me in a very happy tone, but I suppose that means she was worried about one of her acting roles. Every time she behaves this way, indicates she is very worried about her character progress. I have heard that voice and seen her behaviour plenty of times to understand what she is up to.

"Ano… Tsuruga-san, could we talk in private?"

I nodded as I got up and joined Kyoko for a walk somewhere secluded and less likely to be filled with humans. Kyoko suddenly stopped walking and turned around, her eyes looked very determined but at the same time her face was very flushed.

Kyoko's expression nearly knocked me senseless, because she didn't seem to be ready to say anything but her eyes were pouring streams of words that I couldn't seem to understand right at that moment.

"Tsuruga-san… I… I… I know this is going to seem weird to you."

I just stood there and watched her carefully, if this was war I didn't bring any weapons with me and I am utterly defenceless. Her look knocked out any quick improvising I was capable of.

"But… Tsuruga-san, I… I just wanted you to know that… I love you! I love Tsuruga Ren!"

… … WHAT! My mind slowed down, my heart picked up its pace. I think my hearing must be off, I stood there wearing no expression at all. I couldn't even bring myself to smile, I mean is this a joke? Should I laugh? What if she was not joking? If I laugh, I might as well laugh at my chances with her as well.

Instinctively my hand covered my mouth as I turned to the left hoping she didn't catch the small bits of warmth that crawled up into my face. Her face was very flushed, she seemed very embarrassed. I have no idea how to approach this!

This was one of the times I wished there was a script I had to follow or something. I couldn't look at her, and for the first time of my life, I am at lost for words. Thank god she decided to speak first.

"I am so sorry Tsuruga-san, I don't want to hurt you and I know you are going to get angry at me for saying this to you all of the sudden."

Angry? What man would get angry at the woman they love for confessing their love first? Did she think for a moment that I didn't love her back?

I placed a hand on her shoulder, she looked up with tears from her eyes. I had already removed my hand from my mouth and my smile was very much visible this time. I couldn't help it, I was happy… who wouldn't?

"Mogami-san…"

"I know! I hate April fool's day too! Yashiro-san said it would be fun! I feel so bad! SO SORRY!"

Twitch. What did she say? Did she just say that today was April fool's day? And did she just say YASHIRO! Now I get it, Yashiro refused to let me get even a glimpse at the date today.

That was why he was in my room making sure he blocked my calender just behind him. Also when he grabbed my keys because there was a calender there too, and finally my mobile phone… It all adds up…

I had no idea how to describe this feeling, but I wished I became invisible and that Yashiro had better have insurance because he is going to die in the most painful way I know of…

I think Kyoko noticed my murderous aura, because she seemed to be cowering away. Oh ho, no wonder Luke told me to be careful on April fool's day… so Luke is in on it too… he will die too. Now my dilemma is what I should do to get revenge from Kyoko.

I know just the thing to do. I mean the practical joke was taken far off boundaries anyway. So who am I to stay in the boundaries?

"Mogami-san, since you tried so hard, I must give you a present. I mean I should praise you for you acting skills, it almost had me fooled…"

"Huh? NO NEED!"

She looked like she went from red to pure white. She can't run now, I trapped her under my embrace. As I hold her I whispered in her ear what Casanova's always do to the woman.

"You were very sexy there Kyoko-chan… I would have definitely accepted that as a true confession."

"Tsu…Tsuruga-san…!"

She seemed to be seriously effected because I could feel her body heating up. I didn't think that was torture enough honestly, so I did the thing I knew would send her mind whirling into oblivion.

"I'm pretty sure we can continue where your confession left off ne Kyoko…"

I made sure my whisper was as husky as I can get it to be. I lowered my mouth and did what I planned originally. This is going to be sweet revenge. And I will never forgive myself until she does…

"GYAAAAAAA"

I bit her on the ear, yup. No personal boundaries anymore. Now just wait until I get my hands on Yashiro. His would be worse than this.

Kyoko dropped onto the floor panting heavily, her face tomato red as I smiled triumphantly.

"April Fool's Mogami-san."

To see her look so ruffled up did make my day much more bearable, she looked like it was a fair play. I waited for her to settle down before I announce to her.

"No hard feelings?"

Kyoko smirked and she looked like Natsu for a moment there and said

"Just you wait until next April Fool's Tsuruga Ren, I will definitely get my revenge."

I snorted and looked at her like it was impossible what she set out to do.

"I think I won, there is no way you can defeat me…"

Before I could counteract she kissed me full on the lips, that mere touch sent electricity flitting through my entire body. I curse the woman for becoming Natsu, it must be her defence mechanism. Once she removed herself she claimed in the calmest voice she had.

"I win, next time April fool's won't be so easy."

I blinked as I watch her walk away, mentally my mind counted. 3…2…1

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT! TSURUGA-SAN!"

She comes running right back, I guess Kyoko will never change. She did a dogenza and apologised, but I half-heartedly accepted. Next time I get to kiss her, she better be Kyoko. Natsu is hot and all, but I love Kyoko.

Omake:

"Tsuruga-san, where is Yashiro-san?"

"Serving his punishment."

After waving at Kyoko Ren drove in very odd patterns occasionally breaking hard and occasionally driving fast.

"Learnt your lesson ne Yashiro-san?"

In the boot Yashiro was screaming in horror of the bumpy ride. Ren really is a demon… he was lucky because he managed to pass Luke the film and ask him to bolt for it. Oh he couldn't wait until he gets a copy of it. After all, he did get a shot of Ren and Kyoko kissing and all the intimacy, he would endure this living hell just to get his hands on a copy.

End.

Warning, the end part looks like Meg's work, I didn't know, so I first and foremost apologise. Getting her permission at this point. o


End file.
